Aposta infantil¿? Doces momentos!
by sakuraXjapan
Summary: Tudo por uma simples aposta! Que mudará de vez a vida da Misty e Do Ash! Fanfic AAML( ASh And Misty Love)...


**Sonhos? Para que serve? Pra nos fazer sofrer? Sofro na incerteza de saber se te terei algum dia Ash... Quero um dia parar de ser essa covarde quem naum sabe aceitar o amor com naturalidade, tenho medo de te perder, talvez sendo amigos o terei sempre por perto... Será que é isso mesmo que quero? Ser engana pela minha mente que insisti em confrontar meu próprio coração... Essas ferias que estamos passando juntos está sendo para mim um momento que mais parece uma eternidade... Sei que do meu intimo te vejo além do que um amigo... Será que saberia lidar com meus próprios sentimentos?... Sou fraca e me faço de forte, mais no fundo naum passo de uma garota que necessita do seu carinho senhor Ash Ketchun... As vezes penso que você me ama, será só uma simples imaginação de minha mente? Tudo por uma aposta boba... Sei que fez e faz isso por ser meu amigo e naum por me amar como mulher... Te amo Ash, e se tudo isso que estou vivendo for só por esse motivo, que eu nem ganhe e nem perca essa aposta boba, que tudo fique neutro eu com você até a eternidade... **

**Misty sozinha no quarto do Hotel onde encontra-se hospedada chora angustiada e desconsoladamente, temi que tudo isso que está vivendo acabe de uma hora para outra, e tem plena certeza que isso acontecerá, é só questão de Tempo... Ash ao entrar no quarto preocupado com a ausência da amiga, a encontra chorando e de imediato a abraça com toda a intensidade que uma pessoa apaixonada podesse abraçar...**

**Ash naum agüento mais... Esquece essa aposta boba que só me magoa... Naum quero e nem suporto imaginar que tudo isso naum passe de pura encenação...-- Misty dizia kda palavra de uma maneira que deixava Ash desesperado, pois ele mesmo tinha consciência que essas mesmas lagrimas que Misty derrama em seu belo rosto manchando seu lindo sorriso que a denunciava uma garota alegre é por sua culpa... **

**Perdoe-me Misty, Só isso que te peço, perdão... **

**Flashback**

**Necessitando de umas ferias a muito tempo Ash & cia resolve descansar numa bela cidade costeira, Bom! Quer dizer Misty e Brock decidiram pois se dependesse do Ash eles nunca parariam para se divertir! **

**Ferias, quem diria eu um treinador pokemon parar para Ter ferias, fala seria!—Ash resmungava de uma maneira que deixava Misty irritada! **

**Ash fala seriu você! Só sabe pensar em pokemon, será que nessa sua cabeça num entra mais nada além do que Batalha pokemons?---- Misty contra-atacava...**

**Eu sou em treinador Pokemon, Treinadores nau tiram Feria senhora dona da Verdade!---- Ash irritado com o pequeno comentário que Misty acabara de falar! **

**Naum fale pelo os outros, pois eles naum são tão...----- Interrompida pelo Brock que já estava se irritando com a briga dos dois que ultimamente tornaram-se constantes! **

**A de novo naum! Vocês já vão começar a brigar? ----- Brock fala com um tom de voz naum muito amigável! **

**Mais quem começou tudo foi o Ash! Brock ele num parou de reclamar desde que resolvemos tirar essas ferias! --- Misty olha para o Ash --- Seria legal se o Senhor Treinador lendário parasse de resmungar...**

**Eu até paro, mais se a Senhora Misty parar primeiro de Ter esses ataques temperamentais!--- Ash da uma pequena risada! **

**Tá certo os dois param então! Nem mais uma palavra até chegarmos no hotel escutaram?--- Brock como sempre agia no papel de irmão mais velho do grupo que tinha como obrigação colokar moral naquela situação! No entanto Misty e Ash seguiram até o Hotel com a cara fechada, um naum olhava por outro!**

**Chegamos!---- Comentou Brock ---- Agora vocês podem falar! HEHEHE!**

**Engraçadinho!--- Disse misty!**

**Pois é!--- concordou Ash!**

**Aeeeeeeeeeeee! Finalmente vocês concordaram com alguma coisa!--- Brock falou de uma maneira engraçada e passando o braço no ombro do Ash e da Misty e assim entrando os três juntos no Hotel! **

**Nossa o Hotel é muito Lindo!--- Misty falou ton admirado com a beleza do lugar!**

**Brock se dirigi ao HALL do Hotel para pega as chaves dos dois quarto, um dele e do Ash e outro só da Misty! **

**Eu vou fazer uma ligação agora, então Ash vc poderia levar minha bolsa até meu quarto?--- Misty falou com um ton de voz um pouco preocupada, pois suas irmãs haviam mandado um e-mail para ela pedindo que entrasse em comunicação com o ginásio... **

**Tudo bem Misty--- Concordou Ash!---- Mais algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa…? **

**Num sei! Recebi um e-mail das minha irmãs pedido que eu ligasse para o ginásio! Mais naum deve ser nada demais!--- Misty nem sequer imaginava o que suas irmãs queriam falar! **

**Brock, Misty e Ash felizes por estarem tirando umas ferias depois de tanto tempo, naum imaginavam que talvez essas ferias pudesse mudar tanto o conceito que Ash tinha da Misty e assim vice-versa... O destino os preparou uma persa, onde terão de compreender e aceitar as situações... E talvez os façam enxergarem que em seu relacionamento naum há só um simples amizade e sim talvez um sentimento muito mais complexo e difícil de ser compreendido mais que em toda hipótese se torna uma divindade que só sentindo mesmo para entende-lo...**

**Espera aí Deysi, deixa eu Vê se entendi... Você está dizendo que a Sara vai passa um tempo comigo até minha festa de 15 anos ?----- Misty indagou no telefone irritada com o que acabara de ouvir!**

**Sim Misty, Você sabe que ela mora em outro pais, e ainda mais ela vem especialmente para sua festa... ---- Deysi retrucou zangada... **

**Mais só faço 15 anos daqui duas (2) semanas...--- Misty naum estava gostando nem um pouco daquela conversa! **

**Poxa Misty ela resolveu vim antes, e quer passar um tempo com você maninha... Será que custar passar um tempo no lado de uma prima que naum vê a anos?---- Deysi falou de uma maneira autoritária!**

**Mais naum dá...------ Misty insistia na idéia de naum querer a presença da prima! **

**Por que naum? Espera aí, tudo isso é por causa daquela aposta infantil que você fez com ela alguns anos atras? ----- Deysi perguntou um pouco contrariada com as a atitude da irmã... **

**Naum...---- Misty respondeu!**

**Fala a verdade Misty...---- Deysi já estava perdendo a paciência! **

**E se for?---- Misty falou de um modo desafiador!**

**É ou naum Misty! Seja direta!----- Deysi insistia em saber o motivo de toda aquela situação!**

**É por essa aposta sim!---- Misty abaixou a cabeça e assim também o ton da voz, quase sussurrando--- Deysi um pouco ante de começar minha jornada pokemon eu e a Sara tivemos uma briga, e nessa briga ela me falou que até eu completar meus 20 anos de idade naum iria conseguir um namorado por causa da minha personalidade, ainda confirmou que eu era insuportável demais para uma pessoa me aturar, então disse que quando nos visemos outra vez eu já estaria namorando para provar que a insuportável era ela e naum eu...**

**Pode ser que a Sara já tenha se esquecido dessa aposta... --- Deysi tentava ser positiva, pois entendia mas ou menos o que sua irmã estava sentindo!  
**

**Garanto que naum...----- Misty respondeu com voz muito entristecida! **

**E por que vc tem tanta certeza?...--- Deysi insisti em saber o por que dessa preocupação toda! **

**Ela saiu de seu país só para vim em minha festa? Até parece, Claro que naum foi Deysi... Eu falei para ela que até eu completar 15 anos de idade eu já estaria namorando... E aposto que ela só quer confirmar se isso é verdade...----- Misty tinha a plena certeza de que Sara naum havia esquecido a aposta! **

**E o Ash?---- Perguntou Deysi com um sorriso malicioso! **

**E... e... o q-que o Ash tem haver com isso?--- Misty gaguejando perguntou extremamente envergonha fingindo se fazer de desentendida! **

**Ué é só vocês começarem a namorar e pronto... ---- Deysi respondeu de um modo divertido! **

**O Ash é só meu A-M-I-G-O!...--- Misty completamente ruborizada tenta convencer a irmã de que Ash naum passa de um amigo...!**

**Calma maninha... Bom, eu naum posso fazer nada! Ela vai tá chegando aí no hotel amanha... Me diz o Nome do Hotel! ---- Deysi mesmo sabendo que sua irmã naum quer presença da Sara vai manda-la passar as ferias com a Misty!**

**Naum!...—Misty indignada recusa-se a dá o nome do Hotel onde encontra-se hospedada! **

**Misty para de agir como uma criança... Se naum me disser eu ligo para o Prof. Carvalho, pois tenhu certeza que ele sabe! **

**Tudo bem Deysi...---- Misty mesmo contra sua vontade dá o nome e o endereço do Hotel... **

**Obrigada Misty! Pois bem... Tchau maninha... e vê se naum faz nenhuma desfeita com ela tá... Beijos... – Deysi se despede da Irmã um pouco culpada!**

**Tchau...--- Misty completamente sem saber o que fazer! Tem certeza de que essas ferias naum a fará tão bem! Será? o.O" **

**Misty já indo em direção ao seu quarto quando no caminho esbarra-se com o Ash, mau sabia ela que ele havia escutado sem querer parte de sua conversa que acabara de Ter com sua irmã...**

**Que bom que te encontrei Ash, pois quero falar com você...--- Misty pretendia dizer que sua prima iria passar uns dias com eles no Hotel, mais nem sequer imagina que Ash sabia o por que dela está com essa carinha tão tristonha!**

**Aconteceu alguma coisa? ----Ash perguntou um pouco supresso! Mais nem tanto, pois imaginava que tivesse alguma coisa relacionada a ligação! **

**Sim... Amanhã minha prima Sara chegará do exterior e ela quer passar um tempo comigo... Então ela vai ficar com a gente até minha festa de 15 anos... ---- Misty tentou esconder que naum gostava da idéia pois naum saberia explicar o por que para o Ash!**

**Ash naum quisera comentar que já sabia de tudo, preferiu manter discrição... Pois temia que Misty achasse que ele estava a espionando, e como o humor dela naum andava lá essa coisas preferiu se calar!**

**Que bom Misty... Pelo menos você vai Ter uma companhia mulher né? --- Ash tentava ser Otimista!**

**Pois é¡---- Falou Misty friamente! **

**Misty nunca odiara sua prima, mais temia ser desmoralizada na frete do Ash, pois perder a aposta é afirmar que ela era mesmo uma insuportável...**

**Será que sou mesma tão chata assim? Talvez Sara tenha razão, o Ash mesmo já me dissera algumas vezes que eu era muito enjoada... Então devo aceitar minha derrota e tentar fazer o possível para mudar... Um namorado... Bem que eu queria está namorando... Mais a única pessoa que eu quero e desejo namorar é o Ash... Ash Ketchun te amo com toda minha alma... Meu coração já te pertence, agora só falta seu coração me pertencer. E é uma coisa que eu acho difícil de acontecer... Mais ainda tenho esperança de te amar, de viver com você... de te beijar... Ash!----- Misty pensava silenciosamente em seu quarto que era ao lado do Ash e do Brock...**

**Enquanto isso no quarto ao lado Ash comentara tudo o que escutara hoje mais cedo sobre a Prima da Misty...**

**Então a Misty naum quer que sua prima venha, só por que ainda naum arranjou um namorado... ----Brock falava um pouco surpreso!**

**Isso mesmo... essa aposta é muito infantil, mais parece significar muito para Misty... Eu queria ajuda-la mais naum sei como...----- Ash deixava transparecer uma certa preocupação... **

**Será que a prima da Misty está levando com tanta seriedade isso?--- Brock pergunta como se ainda naum acreditasse no que escutara, tudo por uma simples aposta!**

**Naum sei ela mais a Misty sim... --- Ash respondeu!**

**Bom Ash, de qualquer forma acho melhor naum nos metermos em assunto que naum nos diz respeito, talvez a Misty possa naum gostar...---- Brock prefira naum se intrometer na vida da Misty, pois respeitava sua privacidade! **

**É você tem razão...---- Ash confirmou! **

**Hummmmmmmm! Bom eu sou um fã, fanática por AAML(Ash And Misty Love) e se depender de mim vou trazer varais fanfics AAML para vo6! Espero que tenham gostado dessa! Vocês nem imaginam o que o Ash fará para ajudar sua amiguinha do colação, por isso num perca o próximo capitulo dessa romântica Fanfic! Arigato gozaimasu! E kissus!**

**PS: Sei que o capitulo ficou curto, mais o próximo naum será curto! **

**PS2: Comentem viuu! Onegaiiiiiii! "**


End file.
